Vielleicht
by Marzena
Summary: Teil 5. Ein Ball, eine Abmachung unter Slytherins und Katie Bell, die überhaupt keine Lust auf ihre Nachhilfestunden mit Adrian Pucey hat. Und Adrian Pucey, der seine Spielchen einfach nicht lassen kann.


**Anmerkung: **Das ist die Fortsetzung ... ich verkneif es mir jetzt. Die ungeplante Fortsetzung vieler ungeplanter Fortsetzungen. Teil 5 in der Katie/Adrian-Reihe. Ihr wisst schon.

Leider wird die Geschichte wohl weniger eng an den Büchern angelehnt sein, da Katie in ihrem 5. Jahr ist, was bedeutet, das eigentlich in diesem Jahr das Trimagische Turnier hätte stattfinden müssen. Und so plötzlich auf einen Ball zu kommen, nennt man wohl auch künstlerische Freiheit. Hätte ich das Ganze von Anfang an als „Serie" geplant gehabt, hätte ich vermutlich einiges anders gemacht und besser geplant. Aber nun ja.

Danke an die fleißigen Reviewer. Ich hoffe, ich enttäusch euch nicht. Ich hab ne ungefähre Richtung, in die diese Reihe noch gehen soll und ein ungefähres Ende, aber das ist auch schon alles. Mal sehen, ob ich das so hinbekomme.

Man sollte wohl 'Wann immer dir danach ist', 'Spielchen', 'Feuerwhisky' und 'Gespräche' gelesen haben, um in Teil 5 mitzukommen. Genaugenommen sollte ich mir vielleicht überlegen, das alles als eine Geschichte mit mehreren Kapiteln zu posten. Womit dann aber wohl die Reviews der anderen Teile verloren gehen würden (zumindest bei ), und das möchte ich eigentlich auch nicht. Wie ist es euch lieber?

**Vielleicht**

Noch nie hatte Katie einen Tag so sehnsüchtig _nicht_ herbei gewünscht wie den Mittwoch. Doch wie immer, gerade wenn man sich etwas nicht herbei wünschte, so verging die Zeit leider viel schneller, als wenn man sehnsüchtig auf etwas wartete. Der Montag zumindest lief wie einer dieser Mugglefilme im Schnelldurchlauf ab, und am Dienstag war sogar das Training fast schon vorbei, ehe es überhaupt angefangen hatte. Und das, obwohl Oliver sogar noch eine halbe Stunde drangehängt hatte.

Immerhin kehrte Leanne am Mittwochmorgen zum Unterricht zurück. Katie hatte schon gar nicht mehr mit ihr gerechnet, als die Freundin dann schließlich doch in der Tür zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer auftauchte, den dicken rotgoldenen Schal von Gryffindor fest um ihren Hals geschlungen. Sie ließ sich auf ihren Platz neben Katie fallen und verteilte Bücher, Pergament, ihr Tintenfass und ihre Feder auf dem Pult.

„Endlich bin ich von der blöden Krankenstation runter", bemerkte sie mit noch immer leicht kratziger Stimme zu Katie. „Ich dachte schon, Madam Pomfrey will mich bis in alle Ewigkeit da oben einsperren!"

„Geht es dir denn wieder besser?" erkundigte sich Katie, die heilfroh war, ihre beste Freundin wieder zu haben. Dann würden Angelina und Alicia sie vielleicht doch eher in Ruhe lassen mit ihren ständigen Bemerkungen, und auf Leanne konnte sie sich außerdem verlassen, wenn es darum ging, dass ihr jemand wegen Adrian Pucey den Kopf zurechtsetzte. Außerdem war Leanne in Zaubertränke natürlich unverzichtbar, denn sie flüsterte Katie durchaus schon mal zu, welche Kräuter wann in den Kessel mussten oder hinderten sie daran, Zutaten zu vertauschen.

„So gut wie neu", erwiderte Leanne achselzuckend. „Der Rest an Halsschmerzen wird hoffentlich auch bald verschwinden. Morgens und abends darf ich für den Rest der Woche zwar noch diese widerlich bitteren Heiltränke schlucken, aber na ja. Solange es hilft ..."

„Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass du wieder da bist!" gestand Katie ehrlich ein. Sie hatte Leanne zwar jeden Tag besucht, aber unter den wachsamen Augen von Madam Pomfrey und mit einem Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw dabei, der seit zwei Tagen das Bett neben Leanne belegt hatte, war einfach kein vernünftiges Gespräch zustande gekommen.

Leanne wollte eben antworten, als Professor McGonagall auch schon das Klassenzimmer betrat, und spätestens nach dem knappen „Guten Morgen" der strengen Verwandlungslehrerin und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor herrschte Stille in dem Klassenzimmer. Selbst Cho Chang und Marietta Edgecombe, die in der Nähe von Katie und Leanne saßen, hatten ihr ständiges Gekichere eingestellt.

„Bevor wir heute mit dem Unterricht beginnen, habe ich noch eine Ankündigung zu machen", ließ sich Professor McGonagall vernehmen und nahm hinter dem Lehrerpult Aufstellung.

Eine Ankündigung? Leanne blickte Katie fragend an, aber Katie wusste auch nicht mehr und zuckte nur die Schultern. Normalerweise lief die Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts ziemlich schnell heiß und Ankündigungen waren längst bekannt, bevor sie offiziell angekündigt wurden. Aber dieses Mal hatte wohl noch niemand eine Ahnung, worum es ging. Das schien auch Professor McGonagall zufrieden zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

„Es kommen dunkle Zeiten auf uns zu, wie Sie wohl alle mitbekommen haben", begann die Lehrerin ernst, und wieder tauschten Katie und Leanne einen Blick. Sie wussten natürlich, wovon die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sprach. Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords und der drohende Krieg, den dies unweigerlich nach sich ziehen würde. Hier in Hogwarts waren sie relativ geschützt und bekamen, sofern sie nicht gerade mit Harry Potter enger befreundet waren, noch nicht einmal soviel mit, doch da draußen in der magischen Welt sah es schon ganz anders aus. Auch wenn es viele nicht zugeben wollten – fast jeder hatte Angst, selbst wenn das Ministerium behauptete, dass das alles nur ausgemachter Blödsinn und Panikmache war. Was auch immer es war, etwas lag ganz eindeutig in der Luft.

„Wenn Sie die Schule verlassen, dann sollen Sie nicht nur das mitnehmen, was Sie hier gelernt haben, sondern auch Erinnerungen", fuhr Professor McGonagall dann ganz unerwartet fort. „Schöne Erinnerungen, die nicht nur damit zu tun haben, an Zeiten der Angst zurückzudenken. Unser Schulleiter hat sich deshalb für dieses Schuljahr eine Überraschung für Sie ausgedacht."

„Keine Prüfungen in diesem Schuljahr?" rief irgendein Hufflepuff aus der letzten Reihe nach vorne.

„Oder früher Ferien?" kam es hoffnungsvoll aus einer anderen Ecke des Klassenzimmers.

McGonagall warf den beiden Zwischenrufern tadelnde Blicke zu. „Ihre Prüfungen und schulischen Leistungen haben hier immer Vorrang, vergessen Sie das nicht", warnt sie. „Wenn Sie jetzt meinen, sich nicht mehr auf den Unterricht und die Prüfungsvorbereitungen konzentrieren zu müssen, muss ich Sie von Professor Dumbledores Überraschung leider ausschließen."

Missmutiges Gebrumme war die Antwort aus den hinteren Reihen, aber immerhin versuchte niemand mehr, die Lehrerin mit albernen Zwischenrufen zu unterbrechen.

„Es wird ein Ball stattfinden am Monatsende", verkündete Professor McGonagall endlich, und es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie selbst nicht unbedingt überzeugt davon war, so kurz vor den ZAGs eine solche Veranstaltung stattfinden zu lassen. „Alle Schüler der oberen Klassen sind zur Teilnahme angehalten." Sie ließ ihren Blick kurz über die jetzt ziemlich aufgeregte Klasse gleiten. „Sollte ich allerdings feststellen, dass die Teilnahme an einer solchen Veranstaltung Sie vom Lernen abhält, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Sie während besagter Ballnacht hier im Klassenzimmer mit mir gemeinsam den verpassten Lernstoff nachholen. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt."

„Ein Ball!" flüsterte Cho Chang hörbar ihrer Freundin Marietta zu.

„Ein Ball", flüsterte auch Leanne und klang tatsächlich beeindruckt. „Na da hat sich Dumbledore ja etwas einfallen lassen!"

„Es ist durchaus gewünscht, dass Sie mit einer Verabredung an der Veranstaltung teilnehmen, und dass Sie sich bei einer solchen nicht nur auf Ihr eigenes Haus besinnen", fügte McGonagall noch an, und spätestens hier war der strengen Lehrerin durchaus anzumerken, dass ihrer Meinung nach ein Ball schon genug Unruhe ins Schulleben bringen würde, aber Verabredungen – Dates – und die Suche danach noch sehr viel mehr.

„Ah, daher weht der Wind", flüsterte Leanne neben Katie kaum hörbar. „In letzter Minute vor einem etwaigen drohenden Krieg den Schülern nochmal eben klarmachen, dass man nur gemeinsam gewinnen kann und dass alle vier Häuser zusammenhalten müssen."

Zweifelnd hob Katie die Augenbrauen. Sie war sich zwar sicher, dass Leanne recht hatte und der plötzliche Ball genau darauf abzielte, aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass einige Häuser – allen voran Slytherin – da auch noch mitmachen würden. Na ja, am Ball vielleicht schon. Willige Weiber liefen (und schliefen) schließlich überall herum, da machte Hogwarts keine Ausnahme, und solche Festivitäten waren wie geschaffen für irgendwelche Eskapaden. Aber an Zusammenhalt zwischen den Häusern und drohenden Krieg dachte da sicher keiner mehr.

Das war wohl auch Professor McGonagall klar, und sie hob die Stimme, als das Getuschel im Hintergrund des Raumes wieder losging.

„Ich muss Ihnen wohl nicht erst erklären, worauf diese Veranstaltung abzielt", mahnte sie. „Also nehmen Sie an, was Hogwarts Ihnen hier an Erfahrung mitgeben möchte. Und reißen Sie sich zusammen, oder Sie werden für den Rest Ihres Schuljahres Ihre freie Zeit hier über Ihren Büchern sitzend verbringen dürfen."

Dem Getuschel nach zu urteilen konnten selbst Professor McGonagalls sorgfältig gewählte Worte nichts mehr an der allgemeinen Aufregung und Vorfreude ändern, und selbst Katie vergaß für einen Moment lang ihr Problem mit Adrian Pucey. Sie und Leanne grinsten, als sie mitbekamen, wie Cho und Marietta sich gegenseitig eine lange Reihe von potentiellen Dates herunter ratterten. Immerhin, die Liste würde Professor Dumbledore wohl gefallen. Sie beinhaltete Jungs aus so ziemlich jedem Haus. Nur das Getuschel von Cho und Marietta gefiel leider Professor McGonagall überhaupt nicht.

„Miss Chang und Miss Edgecombe, wenn Sie darauf bestehen, können Sie beide sich gleich heute Abend hier mit Ihren Büchern einfinden!"

Das wollten weder Cho, Marietta, noch sonst jemand, und die plötzlich eintretende Stille schien Professor McGonagall wieder einigermaßen zu besänftigen. Sie erwähnte den bevorstehenden Ball nicht noch einmal, sondern griff nach dem Lehrbuch und wies die Schüler an, selbiges auf Seite 45 aufzuschlagen.

Während ein Brillenträger aus Ravenclaw jetzt mit monotoner Stimme etwas über besondere Verwandlungstechniken vorlas, die bei der Verwandlung von magischen Geschöpfen in Gegenstände angewandt werden mussten, stieß Leanne Katie leicht an.

„Mir scheint, ich bin genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt wieder von der Krankenstation runtergekommen", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar in Katies Ohr, wobei sie schützend ihr Lehrbuch ein wenig höher hielt, um von Professor McGonagall dabei nicht gesehen zu werden.

Das mochte für Leanne zutreffen, aber wenn Katie genauer darüber nachdachte, dann war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob das auch auf sie zutraf. Sie starrte auf die kleingedruckten Zeilen in ihrem Buch und die schwarzweiße Abbildung daneben, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Heute war Mittwoch. Heute war Adrian-Tag. Und es kam ein Ball auf sie zu, für den sie eine Begleitung brauchen würde. Und ... nie und nimmer ... und ... Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Wann hatte alles angefangen, so furchtbar kompliziert zu werden?

Der bevorstehende Ball war natürlich in allen Klassen und Häusern ein brandaktuelles Gesprächsthema, und die Slytherins bildeten da keine Ausnahme. Allerdings zielten auch hier die Gedanken eher weniger auf Vereinigung der Häuser ab als auf eine ganz andere Art der Vereinigung.

„Na, wenn wir uns Tussis aus anderen Häusern suchen sollen, umso besser", war das erste, was Miles Bletchley dazu einfallen wollte. „Wenn die uns hinterher auf die Nerven fallen sollten, werden wir sie umso schneller wieder los. Hat doch alles was für sich."

„Stimmt", warf Terrence Higgs ein. „Nur wie man den Alten kennt, gibt's erst einmal noch ein Festfressen vorher, es herrscht Kleiderordnung und irgendwelche Langweiler-Klassensprecher und Lehrer werden alles beobachten, damit auch nur ja keiner aus der Reihe tanzt. Soviel dann zu netter Veranstaltung."

„Hat uns doch bisher auch nie aufgehalten, oder?" Marcus Flint grinste breit.

Das stimmte allerdings. Adrian, der mit den dreien den Korridor entlangging, musste grinsen. Es gab Korridore und Räume, an welche die langweiligen, braven Klassensprecher nicht einmal dachten, während sich die Lehrer ohnehin nur darauf konzentrierten, was im Ballsaal und in dessen unmittelbarer Umgebung vor sich ging – und das war genug, denn irgendwelche Trottel würden es wohl nie begreifen und die Besenkammer im Flur neben der Großen Halle für sehr praktisch halten, genauso wie den Trophäenraum oder ähnliche Räumlichkeiten. Tja. Wer wirklich auf seine Kosten kommen wollte, der musste schon wesentlich einfallsreicher sein. Jemanden wie Percy Weasley, für den schon Knutschen und Fummeln skandalträchtig war, den konnte man vielleicht noch loswerden. Aber bei den Lehrern musste man sich doch schon etwas geschickter anstellen. Glücklicherweise hatten zumindest die Jungs aus der Slytherinmannschaft darin schon sehr viel Übung.

„Könnte interessant werden", stimmte er daher zu. Und verdrehte die Augen, als ihn die anderen drei vielsagend anblickten. An Katie Bell hatte er dabei nicht mal gedacht.

„Spart es euch!" knurrte er gereizt.

„Haben wir ein Wort gesagt?" Miles zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Von mir aus kannst du vögeln, wen du willst, Adrian. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, wenn ich an den Vorbau von Lavender Brown denke, dann gefällt mir die Sache mit der Häusereinigkeit auch immer mehr."

„Na schön, mal sehen wie viele Gryffindors wir abschleppen können", grinste Terrence. „Schließlich geht's um Häusereinigkeit, da kann man ja schon mal was für tun. Und Hufflepuffs wären zu einfach. Und Ravenclaws zu einfallslos."

Zustimmendes Grinsen ringsum.

„Wer es nicht schafft, zum Ball eine Gryffindor abzuschleppen und nach Möglichkeit auch noch flachzulegen, der kann sich bei Woody-Boy zum Quidditchtraining melden." Das verschlagene Grinsen in Marcus' Gesicht machte deutlich, dass zumindest er nicht an seinem Erfolg zweifelte, sonst hätte er wohl kaum so eine Erniedrigung für denjenigen vorgeschlagen, der leer ausgehen würde.

„Ich hoffe, das gilt dann auch für dich", konnte es sich Adrian nicht verkneifen. „Spinnet auf die Brüste zu glotzen ist eine Sache, Marcus. Ein Ball eine ganz andere."

„Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke ist auch eine Sache, Adrian. Ein Ball eine völlig andere."

„Tatsächlich?" Adrian hob die Augenbrauen. „Bell ist ein ganz anderes Kaliber als Spinnet. Also viel Spaß dabei, bei Woody-Boy zu Kreuze zu kriechen."

So wie Spinnet Marcus ständig beschimpfte, würde sie selbst dann nicht mit ihm auf einem Ball auftauchen, wenn man ihr 1000 Galleonen dafür bieten würde. Bell dagegen hatte Adrian unwissentlich eine Waffe in die Hand gegeben, nämlich das Wissen, dass sie durchaus auf ihn abfuhr. Und wenn es sein musste, würde er diese Waffe auch gnadenlos gegen sie einsetzen. Er war schließlich und letztendlich immer noch ein Slytherin.

„Mit Spinnet werd ich fertig", knurrte Marcus finster. Sein provozierender Blick, der Spinnet in Hogsmeade letztendlich samt der beiden anderen Jägerinnen in den Eberkopf gelockt hatte, blieb jetzt an Adrian hängen. „Also, was ist? Nehmen wir die Scheißgryffindors mit zum Ball oder nicht?"

„Ich bin dabei." Das war Miles, der grundsätzlich jede Herausforderung annahm.

Terrence nickte. „Da gibt's schon ein paar Tussis bei denen im Turm, die sich durchaus lohnen würden", gab er breit grinsend zu.

Die vier Jungs blieben auf dem Korridor stehen und grinsten einander an. Bevor jedoch das Gespräch auf die entsprechenden Tussis und ihre Vorzüge kommen konnten, kam Professor McGonagall persönlich aus dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer am Ende des Flures und blickte die vier Slytherins streng an.

„Meine Herren, die Pause ist seit fünf Minuten zu Ende", tadelte sie. „Wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich Ihren jeweiligen Unterricht aufsuchen, ziehe ich Slytherin für die Unpünktlichkeit von jedem von Ihnen fünf Punkte ab. Das können Sie dann gerne Professor Snape persönlich erklären, wie es dazu gekommen ist."

Typisch. Professor McGonagall war nicht eben die beliebteste Lehrerin bei den Slytherins mit ihren Vorlieben für tadelloses Benehmen und Einhaltung der Schulregeln, und Professor Snape fand es auch alles andere als komisch, wenn seinem Haus mehrfach Punkte deshalb von anderen Lehrern abgezogen wurden. Er selbst ließ den Slytherins zwar so manches durchgehen, aber andere Lehrer – gerade Professor McGonagall – nun mal leider nicht.

Sie trennten sich ohne weitere Worte, denn einer Lehrerin wie Minerva McGonagall – oder vertrockneten alten Schrulle, wie die Slytherins zu sagen pflegten, wenn sie unter sich waren – widersprach man nicht so einfach, völlig egal in welchem Haus man war. Miles, der mit Adrian zusammen in die Kerker hinunter zu einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke musste, hielt immerhin solange den Mund, bis sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite waren.

„Na, da hatte der Alte doch mal ne richtig gute Idee mit seinem Ball und seiner Häuservereinigung", grinste er breit.

Ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, das würde sich wohl noch herausstellen. Aber andererseits, es wurde ja jetzt schon nur noch über Prüfungen und Noten geredet. Wenn so ein Ball mal wieder etwas Abwechslung ins Spiel brachte, dann sollte es Adrian nur recht sein. Nicht, dass er die nicht auch so hätte haben können. Aber so ein Ball machte die ganze Sache doch noch einmal eine Spur publiker. Dann würde Katie Bell eben vor ganz Hogwarts begreifen müssen, dass Slytherins nun mal Arschlöcher waren. Und er konnte seinen Spaß noch ein bisschen mit seinen Kumpels teilen. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich. In der Tat. Verlockende Aussichten.

Und dann fiel ihm noch etwas anderes wieder ein, und das Grinsen, welches jetzt sein Gesicht zierte, ließ keine Fragen offen.

Oh ja. Heute war ja mal wieder Mittwoch.

Katie graute es davor, an diesem Mittwoch den Kerker aufzusuchen, und das ganze Ballgerede um sie herum machte es auch nicht besser. Angelina war bereits von Fred gefragt worden, noch ehe die erste Pause vorbei gewesen war, aber der Rest von ihnen hatte noch keine Verabredung, und Olivers Vorschlag, dass sie sich doch alle innerhalb der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor orientierten sollten, fand keinen sonderlichen Anklang.

„Das geht erstens mal nicht auf, und zweitens auch nicht gut", erklärte Alicia ziemlich direkt. „Davon abgesehen suche ich mir mein Date schon gerne selbst aus, also vielen Dank, Oliver."

Olivers Blick wanderte zu Katie, die daraufhin ebenfalls den Kopf schüttelte. Natürlich wäre es leicht gewesen, sich am Tag der Ballankündigung schon mit einem Date zu präsentieren – das obendrein noch Oliver Wood persönlich war – aber zusätzlich zu ihrem Ruf als unscheinbares Mauerblümchen wollte sich Katie nicht noch einen als kleines Quidditchhäschen anhängen lassen. Obwohl, sollten sie und Adrian jemals ... der war ja schließlich auch Quidditchspieler, wenn auch kein Mannschaftskapitän.

Ja, aber da wird nie etwas mit mir und Adrian laufen, schimpfte sie sich in Gedanken aus und schüttelte dann erneut den Kopf in Richtung Oliver. Dem liefen doch genug hirnlose Tussis hinterher, da konnte er doch mit einer von denen zum Ball gehen. Einige davon mochten zwar wirklich ausgesprochen hirnlos sein, aber sahen trotzdem auch ausgesprochen gut aus.

Oliver seufzte. „Tja, dann wird das wohl nichts damit, dass die Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor eine vereinigte Front präsentiert", murmelte er.

Alicia verdrehte die Augen. „Oliver, dir ist wohl entgangen, dass es hier darum geht, dass _alle vier Häuser_ eine vereinigte Front zeigen und zusammenhalten sollen. Gegen den kommenden Krieg, die dunklen Zeiten, bla bla bla. Das hier ist nicht nur eine Angelegenheit von Gryffindor!"

„Und hat zudem mit Quidditch überhaupt nichts zu tun", fügte Angelina augenrollend hinzu.

Oliver murmelte etwas, ließ sich dann aber von Lee und den Zwillingen wegziehen, die ihm offenbar eine Liste aller verfügbaren und in Frage kommenden Mädchen aus den anderen Häusern anfertigen wollten. Schließlich, wie man Lee noch verkünden hören konnte, war er Oliver Wood, Kapitän der Gryffindormannschaft. Er sollte wohl keine Probleme damit haben, eine passende Verabredung zu finden.

„Und ich bin wohl seit Neustem unsichtbar", murmelte Leanne neben ihr, und Katie warf ihrer Freundin einen verdutzten raschen Seitenblick zu. Spielte Leanne etwa darauf an, dass Oliver Katie und Alicia gefragt und die danebenstehende Leanne gar nicht beachtet hatte?

„Aber ich spiele ja auch nicht Quidditch", fügte Leanne noch kopfschüttelnd zu, und als sie Katies Blick bemerkte, zuckte die mit den Schultern. „Na ja, entschuldige, aber man könnte ja zumindest mal aus Höflichkeit das vierte Mädchen hier auch noch fragen."

„Soll er doch seinem Besen ein Kleid kaufen und den mit auf den Ball nehmen", warf Alicia ein, die Leannes letzte Worte wohl auch gehört hatte.

Katie kicherte, als sie sich Oliver vorstellte, der im schicken Smoking hereinkam, seinen in rotgoldene Seide gehüllten Besen im Arm. Angelina und Alicia kicherten auch. Die ganzen Oliver-Besen-Witze waren selbst innerhalb der Mannschaft schon legendär. Die Einzige, die erst lachte, als die anderen drei sie verwundert ansahen, war Leanne. Katie kniff die Augen zusammen. Konnte es sein, dass Leanne Oliver ein bisschen mehr als mochte? Aber dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nein, bestimmt nicht. Dann hätte Leanne längst etwas gesagt, immerhin hörte sie sich ja auch seit ungefähr drei Jahren Katies ständiges Gerede über Adrian Pucey an.

Als Leanne sie jetzt anstieß, wurde Katie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Leanne hob die Augenbrauen.

„Müsstest du nicht schon längst auf dem Weg in den Kerker sein?" wollte die Freundin vielsagend von ihr wissen.

Irritiert warf Katie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Oh, bei Merlin! Den ganzen Tag schon hatte sie Panik vor der Nachhilfestunde heute Abend gehabt und beim Abendessen hatte sie auch kaum etwas runterbekommen, und jetzt hatte sie wegen dem blöden Ball überhaupt nicht mehr daran gedacht.

„Galoppierende Gorgonen, ich bin zu spät dran!" stieß sie hervor und drehte sich panisch um sich selbst auf der Suche nach ihrem Bücherstapel, den ihr Leanne letztendlich in die Arme drückte.

„Er wird dir wegen zehn Minuten schon nicht den Kopf abreißen", bemerkte die Freundin belustigt. „Und wenn er sauer ist, dann hat er zumindest andere Dinge zu tun, als irgendwelchen fiesen Spielchen mit dir zu spielen. Hat ja auch etwas für sich."

Statt einer Antwort rollte Katie nur mit den Augen und machte, dass sie sich in Richtung Kerker in Bewegung setzte.

„Sieh an. Du hast also doch noch genug Mumm, um hier aufzukreuzen. Ich wollte gerade zu Snape gehen und ihm stecken, dass du auf seinen Nachhilfeunterricht pfeifst, Bell."

Etwas atemlos blieb Katie in der Tür zum Kerker stehen und musterte Adrian kurz, der ziemlich lapidar auf dem Stuhl vor dem Pult lümmelte, auf dem fein säuberlich neben dem bereitstehenden Kessel diverse Zutaten, sowie ein Schneidebrett und ein Messer bereitlagen.

„Ich, äh, hätts fast vergessen", murmelte sie und schob ihre Bücher achtlos auf einen der Tische. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie die immer mitschleppte. Bisher hatte er sie immer irgendwelche Tränke aus dem Gedächtnis heraus brauen lassen.

„Vergessen, soso." Adrian zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Ja, vergessen."

Trotzig starrte sie ihn an, während sie sich fragte, ob er heute auch wieder versuchen würde, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen. Fast hoffte sie, er würde es nicht tun. Denn um sich nicht völlig als liebeskrankes Huhn lächerlich zu machen, würde sie dann wohl protestieren müssen.

„Ja, sicher. Du bist wohl eher ein kleiner Feigling, Bell. Denn hier kannst du dich nicht hinter Spinnet und Johnson verstecken."

„Wenn ich ein Feigling wäre, dann wäre ich wohl kaum in Gryffindor gelandet."

Das war das erste Mal, dass sie ihm so direkt und offen Widerrede gab, und er registrierte es – mal wieder – mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Dann kickte er den Stuhl neben seinem ungeduldig ein Stück vom Pult weg.

„Wenn wir dann mal anfangen könnten?"

Sie nahm zögernd auf dem Stuhl platz und bemühte sich, ihre Nervosität zu unterdrücken. Schien ein ganz normales Nachsitzen zu werden. Bisher keine blöde Bemerkung, kein Auslachen. Vielleicht dachte er schon gar nicht mehr daran, was in Hogsmeade passiert war. Warum sollte er auch. Er war ein Slytherin, und dumme kleine Gryffindormädchen interessierten ihn da wohl nicht sonderlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte er am Samstag nur genervt geseufzt, nachdem Alicia und Angelina sie aus dem Eberkopf geschleppt hatten, und sich gequält gedacht, dass er sie am Mittwoch schon wieder ertragen musste. Das war alles. Katie hätte vor Erleichterung fast laut aufgelacht. Wie immer hatte sie sich viel zu viele Gedanken gemacht.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du machen musst."

Sie starrte die Zutaten an. Ein Erstklässler hätte diesen Trank herstellen können. Und das sogar ganz ohne Anleitung. Argwöhnisch wandte sie sich nach Adrian um. Der zuckte die Schultern.

„So durch den Wind, wie du derzeit bist, geh ich lieber keine Risiken ein. Du wirst dich wieder mit schwereren Tränken quälen lassen müssen, sobald du nicht mehr nervös wie ein Einhornfohlen bist."

Katie verdrehte die Augen bei der Redensart, konnte aber einen nervösen Seitenblick nicht verhindern. Ihr Blick glitt über die bereitliegenden Zutaten. Ein Kind könnte diesen verdammten Trank brauen. Neville Longbottom könnte den Trank brauen! Irgendetwas war hier doch im Busch.

„Willst du nicht anfangen, _Katie_?" fragte Adrian da auch schon genüsslich und grinste dann entsprechend, als ihr eins der Salbeiblätter entglitt und auf dem Steinfußboden landete. Sie bückte sich hastig danach und hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass er ihr dabei auf den Hintern glotzte.

Sie richtete sich hastig wieder auf und war froh, dass sie eine Mugglejeans anstatt der Schuluniform angezogen hatte. Obwohl es eine enge Jeans war. Entsprechend machte es da wohl keinen Unterschied, ob er ihr Hinterteil in Jeans oder Rock zu Gesicht bekam. Am Glotzen würde ihn wohl keins von beiden hindern. Dabei hatte es sogar Zeiten gegeben, da hatte sie gehofft, Adrian Pucey würde ihr auf den Hintern starren. Aber im Augenblick trug es nur zu ihrem Unwohlsein bei. Sie traute ihm nicht mehr über den Weg, besonders nicht, nachdem ihr die Mädels mehrfach gepredigt hatten, dass er ja doch nur seine Spielchen mit ihr spielen würde.

„Ich ... ja ..."

Oh, Merlin. Es gab tatsächlich noch jemanden, der unfähiger in Zaubertränke war als Neville Longbottom. Verzweifelt starrte sie die Zutaten auf dem Pult an. Aber das Einzige, was ihr Kopf hergab, war Adrians Stimme, wie er sie beim Vornamen nannte.

„Die Salbeiblätter waren eine ganz gute Idee, Katie."

Sie hasste es in diesem Moment, dass er seine Stimme so seidenweich klingen lassen konnte. Das half ihr auch nicht, sich auf den Trank zu konzentrieren. Zumal der Tipp ihr auch nicht weiterhalf, war die Menge an Salbeiblättern anging. Und sollten sie ganz, zerstampft oder zerschnitten in den Kessel?

„Ich würd sie vorher in Drachenblut einweichen, Katie. Nur so als Tipp."

Tipp, ja, klar. Er nutzte vermutlich einfach nur jede sich bietende Gelegenheit, sie Katie zu nennen und sie damit vollends nervös zu machen. Ob sie ganz einfach mal mit Adrian kontern sollte? Alicia hätte das bestimmt schon längst getan. Aber Katie war nun mal nicht Alicia.

Unsicher griff Katie nach einem von den bereitgestellten Glasgefäßen und dem Behälter mit dem Drachenblut, eine dicke, dunkelrote Flüssigkeit, die ziemlich übel riechen konnte, wenn man ihr zu nahe kam. Wie viel Drachenblut? Oder war das egal? Alles, was ihr Gehirn mal wieder preisgab, war ein 'Katie', das ihr eine Gänsehaut an ihren nackten Armen verursachte.

„Kalt, Katie?"

Natürlich, dass er das hatte sehen müssen, und das auch noch im dunklen Kerker, der nur durch das Licht der Kerzenhalter an den Wänden beschienen wurde. Und so langsam ging es ihr auch auf die Nerven, dass er jedem Satz ihren Vornamen anhängen musste, so als warte er auf eine entsprechende Reaktion von ihr.

„Nein", gab sie etwas kurz angebunden zur Antwort und nahm dann all ihren Mut für ein eher zaghaft klingendes „Adrian" zusammen, das sie an das Nein noch hängte. Was mit der längeren Pause dazwischen etwas seltsam klang, aber das war jetzt auch nicht mehr zu ändern.

„Ich hätte mir eine Jacke mitnehmen sollen", murmelte sie noch schnell.

„Tja, Katie. Du kannst dir ja immer noch warme Gedanken machen. Sag Bescheid, wenn du Hilfe dabei brauchst."

Ein Arsch war er also auch noch immer. Es hatte sich absolut gar nichts geändert. Das Problem war nur, Katie war sich selbst nicht mehr so sicher, was ihr eigentlich lieber wäre. Adrian, er sie wie bisher ignorierte, oder Adrian, der bewusst und um seiner Spielchen Willen an ihr interessiert war. Beides tat letztendlich weh, aber wenn er zumindest etwas Interesse an ihr zeigte, gespielt oder nicht, würde sich zumindest mal etwas ändern. Und sie würde sich vielleicht dann auch irgendwann für einen anderen Kerl interessieren. Cedric Diggory zum Beispiel. Der war das, was ihre Mutter einen Traumschwiegersohn nennen würde. Das, und einfach viel zu nett.

Sie zog es vor, auf den letzten Kommentar gar nicht zu reagieren. Stattdessen füllte sie den Glasbehälter so voll mit Drachenblut, dass ein Teil davon fast noch auf das Pult getropft wäre. Sie konnte es in letzter Minute verhindern. Drachenblutflecken gingen nirgendwo mehr ohne diverse Gegentränke mehr raus.

„Ein bisschen viel, oder?"

Der Kommentar gab ihr dann den Rest. Leicht gereizt stellte sie den Behälter mit dem Drachenblut neben den eben frisch gefüllten Behälter, schnappte sich eine Handvoll Salbeiblätter und warf sie alle zusammen in den Behälter. Zunächst geschah nichts. Dann breitete sich ein leicht merkwürdiger Geruch aus. Katie rümpfte die Nase. Na toll. Wieder mal eine Menge Zutaten ruiniert. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Adrian und ihr wurde bewusst, dass er sie gerade auslachte. Nicht laut zwar, aber sie konnte es an seinen Augen und seinen zuckenden Mundwinkeln sehen. Sie funkelte ihn an.

„Mach ich dich wütend, Katie?"

Dass er das tat, hatte er natürlich längst begriffen, und sie wusste das. Sie nahm einen Glasverschluss und drehte ihn energisch auf das Behältnis mit dem Drachenblut und den Salbeiblättern, um den merkwürdigen Geruch zu unterbinden.

„Nenn mich nicht ..."

„Aber Katie, du hast damit angefangen, erinnerst du dich? Und der halbe Eberkopf hat's mitbekommen ..."

„Ich war betrunken!" knurrte sie, konnte aber nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihr die Röte in die Wangen schoss.

„Und du weißt noch, was du alles gesagt hast?"

Das klang lauernd, und sie fragte sich, warum. Sie hatte eine Menge Mist geredet, und sie würde wohl damit leben müssen, dass er und seine Kumpels jetzt wussten, wie sehr ihr die Knutscherei im Umkleideraum gefallen hatte. Trotzdem, kein Grund, sie so lauernd anzusehen.

„Eigentlich nicht, und das ist vielleicht auch besser so", murmelte sie. Sie hatte keine Lust, jetzt schon wieder über die blöde Knutscherei zu diskutieren und unterließ es daher auch zu erwähnen, dass Alicia und Angelina ihr natürlich erzählt hatten, wie sie sich aufgeführt hatte.

Adrian wirkte irgendwie zufrieden, was Katie wiederum irritierte. Warum sah er so zufrieden aus, wenn sie sagte, sie konnte sich nicht an den Blödsinn erinnern, den sie da verzapft hatte? Eigentlich hätte es ihm andersherum doch besser gefallen müssen. Dann hätte er sich an ihrer Verlegenheit weiden und sie damit aufziehen können.

Verwirrt wandte sie sich wieder dem Trank zu, aber die Salbeiblätter, die sie wütend in das Glasbehältnis geschmissen hatte, hatten jetzt eine sehr ungesunde gräuliche Farbe angenommen. Die konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht mehr benutzen.

„Lass den Trank, Katie." Adrian erhob sich jetzt von seinem Stuhl. „So wie du heute drauf bist, schaffst du es selbst bei dem Kindertrank noch, den Kerker in die Luft zu jagen."

Irritiert blickte sie ihn an. Die Nachhilfe war schon zu Ende? Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sie so einfach abhauen ließ, egal wie durcheinander sie gerade war.

„Oh nein, Gryffindor. Du wirst schon noch eine Weile mit mir hier rumhängen müssen. Wenn Snape hier vorbeikommt und sieht, dass kein Nachhilfeunterricht stattfindet, dann haben wir beide nämlich ein Problem."

Katie hatte keine Lust, deswegen in Professor Snapes Büro zitiert zu werden. Zumal ihre Note in den ZAGs von der Nachhilfe abhing und von ihrer Note in den ZAGs eine weitere Teilnahme am Zaubertrankunterricht im nächsten Schuljahr und davon wiederum ihre Ausbildung zur Heilerin. Und sie kannte doch Professor Snape. Der würde sie knallhart hängenlassen, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie eine Nachhilfestunde ausgelassen hatte. Das wollte sie lieber nicht riskieren.

„Dann kann ich auch noch mal den Trank versuchen", beharrte sie, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst sagen sollte. Adrian war ein Slytherin, und wenn sie ehrlich war, bestanden Konversationen zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins in der Regel aus Wortgefechten, Beleidigungen und ab und zu mal Quidditch.

„Angst vor mir, Katie?"

Er kam jetzt auf sie zu, bis er so dicht vor ihr stand, dass sie nicht mehr zurückweichen konnte, da sie die harte Kante des Pults hinter sich hatte. Wenn sie geradeaus starrte, blickte sie direkt auf seine Brust. Muskelbepackte Wandschränke? Wer hatte das gesagt, Alicia oder Angelina? Oder Leanne? Nervös fuhr sich Katie mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen. Na ja, war ja im Grunde auch egal. Sie wünschte sich jedenfalls, dass er da vor ihr weggehen würde.

„Ich hab keine Angst vor dir", log sie und verhinderte in letzter Sekunde, dass sie dem ein „Adrian" noch anfügte. Es kam ihr albern vor, ihn Pucey zu nennen, wenn er sie mittlerweile mit einem „Katie" in jedem Satz zu provozieren versuchte, aber in nüchternem Zustand kam ihr sein Vorname noch lange nicht so locker-lässig über die Lippen wie sie es vielleicht gern gehabt hätte.

„Sieht mir aber ganz danach aus." Er grinste auf sie herunter, und wie immer wenn er grinste, fiel ihr noch viel deutlicher auf, wie unverschämt gut er eigentlich aussah.

„Ich bin bloß abgelenkt", murmelte sie, weil ihr nichts besseres einfiel. Und ganz gelogen war es ja auch nicht. Sie war abgelenkt – von ihm.

„Ah, spukt dir auch der tolle Häuservereinigungs-Gegen die dunklen Zeiten-Ball im Kopf herum, so wie den ganzen anderen albernen Gänsen?"

Jetzt lachte er sie auch noch richtig offen und laut aus, und zudem hatte er sie gerade als dumme Gans bezeichnet. Katie hob energisch ihr Kinn, bis ihr einfiel, dass Adrian ja noch immer dicht vor ihr stand und um einiges größer als sie war. Es nutzte ihr überhaupt nichts, energisch auszusehen, wenn sie so oder so zu ihm hinaufblickten musste.

„Ich denke nicht an den blöden Ball", erwiderte sie möglichst würdevoll.

„Ah, verstehe. Dann hast du wohl schon ein Date und brauchst dir keine Gedanken mehr zu machen. Wer hätte das gedacht."

Er ließ die Worte im Raum stehen, und auch wenn sie wie harmlose Konversation klangen, irgendwie schwang trotzdem eine deutliche Provokation mit. Und es kam ihr so vor, als führe Adrian das Gespräch und als wäre er auch noch höchst zufrieden mit dem Verlauf.

Katie wurde dunkelrot, denn natürlich hatte sie kein Date und natürlich wusste er das wohl ganz genau. Sie versuchte sich seitlich an ihm vorbei zu drängen, aber wieder vertrat er ihr den Weg.

„Keine Verabredung, Katie?"

„Der Ball wurde ja erst heute angekündigt", verteidigte sie sich und gab es letztendlich auf, Abstand zwischen sich und Adrian zu bringen. Jeden Millimeter, den sie zurückwich, rückte er ja doch wieder auf.

„Hmmm. Schade."

Er hatte ganz plötzlich die Hände in ihren Haaren, und bevor sie noch überrascht zusammenzucken konnte, hatte er auf einmal ihren Pferdeschwanz gelöst. Ihre langen blonden Locken fielen ihr über den Rücken und die Schultern. Sie strich sie sich widerwillig aus dem Gesicht.

„Was machst du da?"

„Dich mal ordentlich anschauen", gab er in aller Gemütsruhe zurück.

„Was!"

„Ob es sich lohnt, sich mit dem Holzkopf Wood auseinandersetzen zu müssen, wenn ich eine seiner Jägerinnen zum Ball mitnehme."

Was? Diesmal sagte sie es nicht laut, sondern starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und blinzelte verdutzt. Meinte er etwa sie damit? Und was hieß da mitnehmen, musste er sie dazu nicht vorher erst einmal fragen?

„Das ginge Oliver gar nichts an, und außerdem müsstest du da schon mich fragen und nicht Oliver. Der ist mein Kapitän und nicht mein Vater!" platzte sie heraus, ehe sie sich daran hindern konnte. Die Ankündigung, dass er sie mit zum Ball gehen wollte, hatte sie völlig durcheinander gebracht.

„Dich, kleine Katie?" Seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Ich hatte eigentlich gerade an Spinnet oder Johnson gedacht. Die haben wenigstens auch ohne nasse Klamotten so etwas wie eine geile Figur. Obwohl dein Arsch sich auch sehenlassen kann, zugegeben."

Sie fühlte sich, als hätte man ihr in den Magen getreten, und ihr Gesicht glich bereits einer überreifen Tomate. Und er war auch ein Arsch, dachte sie wütend.

„Angelina hat schon ein Date", erwiderte sie verstimmt.

„Na gut, dann Spinnet." Gleichmütig zuckte er die Schultern.

Sie musste sich daran hindern, nicht auch zu verkünden, dass Alicia schon ein Date hatte. Das stimmte nicht, und das wusste er ja vielleicht auch. Und dann sah das erst recht so gut, als wollte sie, dass er sie fragte und keine ihrer beiden Teamkolleginnen. Die Blöße wollte sie sich dann auch wieder nicht geben.

„Andererseits ..."

Sie hob den Kopf und konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht allzu hoffnungslvoll aussah. Er spielte nur mit ihr, und das wusste sie. Zumindest wiederholte sie es in Gedanken immer wieder. Zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil war es besser, wenn sie das niemals vergaß.

„In nassen Klamotten sieht du richtig geil aus. Und ohne vermutlich auch. Ich schätze, im richtigen Ballkleid könntest du dir auch diverse Blicke einfangen."

Jetzt rückte er tatsächlich ein Stück von ihr weg, allerdings nur, um sie von oben bis unten zu mustern. Zu dreist, zu direkt, zu gierig, wie sie fand. Aber der Blick aus seinen blauen Augen ... der machte das auch irgendwie wieder wett.

„Ja, vielleicht sollten wir zusammen zum Ball gehen, Katie. Wenn du ein bisschen nett zu mir bist und ich ein bisschen nett zu dir, könnten wir schön Spaß haben."

Spaß haben? Jetzt kam sie nicht umhin, die Augenbrauen zu heben. Adrians Art von Spaß fand vermutlich eingeklemmt zwischen Putzgerätschaften in einer dunklen und stickigen Besenkammer statt und man musste dazu zumindest ein paar Klamotten verlieren.

Adrian, der sie beobachtet hatte, grinste. „Ich sehe, du hast keine Mühe, meinen Gedankengängen zu folgen, Katiemäuschen."

„Nenn mich nicht so", protestierte sie, obwohl sie bis vor einer Woche noch alles dafür gegeben hätte, einen Kosenamen von Adrian Pucey verpasst zu bekommen.

„Wie? Katiemäuschen?" Er grinste. „Also wenn wir zusammen zum Ball gehen, dann muss ich dich schon irgendwie nennen."

„Ja. Katie. Und ich hab überhaupt nicht gesagt, dass ich mit dir zum Ball gehe."

Aber wem machte sie denn etwas vor? Jetzt hatte er endlich mal Interesse an ihr gezeigt, jetzt würde sie das ganz sicher nicht sofort wieder abblocken. Auch wenn es vermutlich besser für sie wäre, wenn sie das täte. Sie merkte mehr und mehr, dass sie ihm nicht traute. Nicht, wenn er sich so verhielt. Wenn er so offensichtlich darauf abzielte, bestimmte Reaktionen von ihr zu erhalten. Er hatte bei ihrer allerersten Nachhilfe auch versucht, sie aufzuziehen, und im Umkleideraum der Slytherins hatte er getestet, wie weit er bei ihr gehen konnte. Aber das war trotzdem alles nicht ... so ... gewesen.

„Eine kleine Zicke bist du auch noch, was?"

Es klang belustigt, und es machte sie wahnsinnig. Warum machte er sich auf einmal so über sie lustig, und warum schien er zu glauben – nein, zu wissen – dass sie seine Einladung zum Ball letztendlich doch annehmen würde?

„Vielleicht kann man dich ja anderweitig überreden, Bell." Diesmal benutzte er ihren Nachnamen, und der Betonung nach zu urteilen wollte er auch, dass ihr das auffiel. „Mal sehen, was hat dir denn laut unserem letzten Zusammentreffen bei unseren vorletzten Zusammentreffen solchen Spaß gemacht ..."

Sie wusste, was er vorhatte, und sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Er langte hinter sie, schob ungeduldig ein paar Zaubertrankzutaten beiseite, dann hob er sie kurzerhand hoch und platzierte sie vor sich auf dem Pult. Sie öffnete den Mund zum Protest, doch darauf hatte er nur gewartet. Seine Hände hielten ihre fest, damit sie erst gar nicht versuchen konnte, ihn wegzuschieben. Und seine Zunge war in ihrem Mund, bevor sie ihr gedanklich angefangenes 'Oh, Merlin' noch zu Ende bringen konnte. Hmmh, hmmph, hmmmm. Scheiße. Wenn der Kerl nur nicht so gut küssen würde. Und wenn er kein Slytherin wäre. Oh, Merl -

Sie merkte, dass sie alles um sich herum zu vergessen drohte und drehte fast schon panisch den Kopf weg. Adrians Lippen trafen jetzt ihre Wange und er ließ sich nicht im Geringsten stören. Seine Berührungen brannten auf ihrer Haut. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Augen wie von selbst schlossen. Sie schlang die Arme um Adrians breite Schultern und letztendlich die Beine um seine Hüften. Der kalte, zugige Kerker war plötzlich so überhaupt nicht mehr kalt und zugig.

„Hmmmh, Bell ..."

„Also _jetzt_ kannst du mich auch Katie nennen", murmelte sie vor sich hin, und es war ihr in dem Augenblick auch völlig egal, ob sie sich lächerlich machte oder nicht.

Er lachte leise auf.

Als Katie die Augen wieder öffnete, war ihr immer noch warm. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie mehrere Pullover übereinander an, und das in der schönsten Sommerhitze. Noch dazu kribbelte ihr ganzer Körper und verlangte nach mehr von Adrians Zärtlichkeiten.

Bei Merlin, nein! Und schon gar nicht hier im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer, wo Professor Snape jeden Augenblick durch die Tür ... das brachte ihren Verstand vollends wieder in Gang.

Sie ließ die Arme sinken, als hätte sie sich an Adrian verbrannt. Als ihr klar wurde, dass sie auch die Beine um ihn geschlungen hatte, riss sie sich los und rutschte fast schon panisch vom Tisch, wobei sie Adrian fast noch umgeworfen hätte. Ihre Finger tasteten über ihren Hals, an dem Adrian bis eben noch zugange gewesen war. Bitte nicht auch noch ein Knutschfleck. Obwohl sie vielleicht sagen könnte, sie hätte Leannes Halsschmerzen abbekommen. Solange sie dann bloß niemand zu Madam Pomfrey schickte.

„Keine Lust mehr?" Adrian grinste sie an. „Merlin, eben warst du doch noch so gut dabei, kleine Katie. Hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt, und ich hätte ne kalte Dusche nötig gehabt."

Ihr Blick wanderte automatisch weiter nach unten. Hatte er jetzt schon. Hastig starrte sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Und Adrian lachte wieder nur und machte sich keine Mühe, irgendetwas zu verbergen.

„Waren meine Überredungskünste ausreichend, was den Ball betrifft?" Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ansonsten hab ich noch mehr davon auf Lager. Aber du hast recht, das gehört wohl eher nicht hier in den Kerker."

Sie zog es vor, sich nicht provozieren zu lassen und blieb zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit schön hinter dem Pult stehen, auf das sie zuvor achtlos ihre Bücher geworfen hatte.

„Vielleicht", murmelte sie und hinderte sich selbst im letzten Augenblick daran, mit der Zungenspitze über ihre Lippen zu fahren. Sie konnte Adrians Lippen auf ihren immer noch spüren. Es machte das Kribbeln in ihrem Körper um nichts besser.

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „So langsam fange ich an, an meinen Überredungskünsten zu zweifeln, Katiemäuschen", bemerkte er gedehnt.

„Warum sollte ich dir trauen?" hörte sie sich plötzlich zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung fragen. Sie schob sich die Locken über die Schultern zurück und blickte sich suchend nach ihrem Haargummi um, aber den hatte ihr Adrian zuvor aus den Haaren gezogen und sie wusste nicht, wo er ihn hingelegt hatte.

Er blickte sie einen Moment überrascht an, dann grinste er plötzlich jungenhaft.

„Tja, ich würde mir auch nicht trauen, wenn ich du wäre, Bell."

Sie blinzelte verdutzt, dann musste sie plötzlich grinsen. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das der einzige Satz an diesem Abend war, der völlig spontan und ohne großartig nachzudenken gesagt worden war. Es verwirrte sie wieder ein bisschen, weil sie jetzt noch viel weniger wusste, was sie von Adrian Pucey halten sollte. Aber andererseits war da definitiv auch diese Seite an ihm, die sie mochte und die ihr gefiel.

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als Professor Snape in seinen dunklen Gewändern ohne anzuklopfen in den Kerker fegte und auf sein Pult zusteuerte, wo er eine der Schubladen aufriss und einen Stapel Pergamente herausnahm. Katie blieb vor Schreck etwas erschrocken stehen, aber Adrian machte sich in aller Ruhe daran, die Zaubertrankzutaten zusammen zu räumen. Glücklicherweise achtete Professor Snape nicht darauf, dass der Kessel nach der angeblichen Nachhilfestunde noch sauber war und die Zutaten alle noch schon geordnet auf dem Tisch lagen.

„Sind Sie hier fertig?" wollte Professor Snape ungeduldig wissen.

„So gut wie."

Im selben Augenblick kamen Harry Potter und Ron Weasley herein, die sich offenbar derart den Unmut des ungeliebten Professors zugezogen hatten, dass er sie zu der späten Stunde noch nachsitzen lassen wollte.

„Setzen Sie sich!" fuhr Professor Snape Harry und Ron an. „Sie haben jetzt bis zur Sperrstunde Zeit, Ihre Gedanken aufzuschreiben, weshalb Schulregeln da sind und weshalb auch Sie beide diese zukünftig einzuhalten gedenken." Mit diesen Worten knallte er je einen Stapel Pergament vor die beiden.

Harry öffnete den Mund.

„Schreiben Sie, Potter!" herrschte Professor Snape ihn an, und hastig senkte Harry wieder den Kopf.

Ebenso hastig sammelte Katie ihre Bücher ein und flüchtete aus dem Klassenzimmer. Sie hatte fast schon das Ende des Korridors erreicht, da hatte Adrian auch schon aufgeholt. Er hielt sie am Arm fest, bevor sie in Richtung Gryffindor abbiegen konnte.

„Vielleicht ist keine Antwort, Bell."

„Vielleicht ändere ich meine Antwort ja noch", gab sie endlich einmal etwas mutiger zurück.

Adrian hob die Augenbrauen. „Vielleicht?"

„Vielleicht."

Sie kicherte fast ein wenig übermütig, als sie seinen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass sie konterte. Sie war es selbst nicht gewohnt. Dabei war es eigentlich gar nicht so schwer. Und wenn er sowieso bloß mit ihr spielte, dann hatte sie ja auch nichts zu verlieren.

Und um sich das nicht gleich wieder durch Rotwerden zu verderben, klemmte sie sich ihre Bücher fester unter den Arm, wandte sich um und rannte den Korridor davon in Richtung Gryffindor, und ihre offenen langen blonden Locken wehten hinter ihr her.

Adrian starrte ihr hinterher, bis auch keine der blonden Locken mehr zu sehen war und er das mädchenhafte Gekicher von Miss Katie Bell nicht mehr hören konnte. Trotzdem verschwand er nicht sofort in Richtung Slytherin, sondern blieb eine Weile einfach mitten im düsteren Korridor stehen.

Irgendwie war das hier gar nicht so nach Plan verlaufen. Überhaupt nicht.

Trotzdem. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich. Es war schon recht amüsant. Er schob sich die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schlenderte zufrieden zurück in Richtung Slytherin.

Aus dem Vielleicht würde schon noch ein Ja werden. Und wenn er sie dazu mit Knutschflecken übersähen musste.


End file.
